Mothership
The mothership is a powerful protoss capital ship. It is set to appear in StarCraft II.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. Overview Motherships are mighty vessels that were constructed centuries ago during the protoss Golden Age of Expansion. They were intended to act as primary command ships to lead vast armadas of protoss explorers through deep space and bring them safely home again. In the aftermath of this period of expansion, the surviving motherships became holy shrines to the protoss, representing an honored way of life and a part of the proud history of the protoss race. As such, they were left in place as titanic monuments at the farthest reaches of protoss exploration. It was believed that their like would not be needed again. After the zerg devastated Aiur however, the surviving motherships were called back into service. Now they are crewed not with mystics and historians, but with warriors.Mothership. Accessed on 2008-03-30 At the heart of each mothership is a huge khaydarin crystal infused with an incredible amount of psionic energy. By tapping into this energy, a mothership can warp or crack the very fabric of space-time itself. The devastating power of a mothership can wipe out squadrons of enemy ships in the blink of an eye or lay waste to entire planets. Game Unit In the most current development version of StarCraft II, the mothership is unique for balance reasons.1. It's a Terran vs. Zerg game. I promise nothing on what week it will come out. You must continue to suffer and wait. 2. I don't know much about these. 3. We have Void Ray, Phoenix, Mothership, Carrier, Warp Prism, Observer. Mothership moves slowly, can teleport to any Protoss building, can do huge damage to a single target with Vortex and cloaks everything nearby on the ground (including buildings). Mothership is build-limit-one. This is done primarily for balance reasons. You use her as a base defense that can be anywhere you want in a flash. Sometimes you push into an enemy base with her. Testing on her remains a pain because she is so high-tech we don't see her in a lot of games. Right now she is reasonably cool, but we are not in love with her yet. 4. I cannot. Please discuss. Cavez, I know your lurking. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-27. The mothership moves very slowly. The mothership is treated as a support unit with powerful defenses.Karune. 2008-04-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 35. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-16. The mothership's standard attack consists of eight disruptor pulses that spread out and attack all enemies within range. These can attack both air and ground units.Karune. 2007-12-13. A Flawed Protoss Force. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-12-13. This makes them quite ideal as support in the back lines of a battle while capable of attacking enemies in the front lines. While the mothership has an immense amount of hit points, it is incredibly expensive and not worth the risk of being exposed to open fire. Players should expect the enemy to throw everything they have in destroying these immense vessels. Overall, it should only be built if one has air superiority and can adequately defend it.INC Games: Zerg Q&A. Accessed on 2008-20-03 Abilities The mothership can teleport from to a building. Upgrades Development The mothership has been switched back and forth from a one-of-a-kind unit to a normal unit, multiple times since its unveiling in May 2007.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49 (page 4). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18.Masterboo. 2007-8-04. BlizzCon 2007 First Protoss Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02.Browder, Dustin (Cavez). 2008-02-01. Re: Karune, current mothership status? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-02-01.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. In the current build, only the Queen is 'unique' (only limited to 1 per Zerg player at any given time). The Thor is currently the Terran's primary ground to air mechanized unit. More than one Mothership can also be built, though they are quite expensive in cost. Karune. 2008-03-24. Unique?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-24. The mothership is hard to test, as it is high in the tech tree. The mothership used to be able to survive a direct hit from a nuclear missile.Karune. 2008-04-24. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 36: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-24. Previous Abilities Any abilities that do not make it into the final mothership will still be available in the game editor.Karune. 2007-09-25. Mothership Abilities. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-26.Browder, Dustin (Cavez). 2008-02-01. Re: Karune, current mothership status? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-02-01. *'Black Hole' **Also known as VortexKarune. 2008-03-4. Unique?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-24. **This ability could quickly destroy air and ground units in an area of effect.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. **This ability has been canceled several times and is currently not being used by any units in the game. **One of the most recent versions of Black Hole affects units with a "stasis" field, rather than destroying them.Chris Sigaty, Samwise Didier. Blizzcon 2008 StarCraft 2 Press Q&A. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008010-12. *'Planet Cracker' **"Scorch the ground beneath the Mothership for 15 seconds, causing damage for enemy ground units below."BlizzCon Statistics 2 Shacknews. **Hotkey: C **Cost: 125 BlizzCon Statistics 2 Shacknews. **Dealt massive damage to an area directly below the Mothership's position (ideal for destroying buildings and slow-moving targets such as Siege Tanks) over a period of time. It had no effect on air units. The above version of the Time Bomb seems to have been removed as of February 2009. *'Time Bomb' (previous version) **"Creates a distortion field around the Mothership that lasts 30 seconds. Air units within this field can not move, and take no damage from ranged attacks."StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-07-16. StarCraft: Legacy Internal Q&A. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-17. Air units within the area cannot move and do not suffer damage from ranged attacks.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-28. WWI 08 Coverage - Protoss Units. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-02. This was especially useful when breaking an enemy's defensive line in a drawn out battle.Karune. 2008-03-4. Karune, your PoV on "Superunits". Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-24. This ability had no effect on beam weapons such as those of the void ray or colossus.Karune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. It was also useful in allowing the Mothership to retreat. When the Time Bomb collapsed, failed ammunition fell to the ground.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. Quotes :Main page: Mothership Quotations Trivia If the Blizzard game demonstration video is any indication, not to mention the voice of the quotes on the official StarCraft II website, it is thus far the only protoss non-hero unit to be voiced by a female representative.2007-05-20. Gameplay Video. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-02. The mothership's "Planet Cracker" ability is based on the energy beam from the ship in the introduction video for StarCraft I. That ship is the "conceptual anchor" for the mothership idea.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08.Karune, Dustin Browder and Samwise Didier. 2008-11-18. BlizzCast Episode 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-11-18. References *Protoss Mothership review Category:Protoss starship classes